


Good for Me

by strawberrymarss



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding Kink, Coming Inside, Creampie, Fingering, Heats, Knotting, M/M, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Self-Lubrication, first time writing a/b/o smut pls be gentle, hongjoong is in heat, hongjoong smells like cinnamon, hongjoong's so wet his slick acts as a lube, kinda soft?, mentions of mpreg, slick, they don't use condoms or lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymarss/pseuds/strawberrymarss
Summary: Seonghwa comes home to Hongjoong in heat, when his heat is supposed to be a week later.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 330





	Good for Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi im rushing rn but basically hey omega joong in heat !!! enjoy 💗 its not rlly good tbh i could do better, but its what i could shit out in such a short time and rushing. ANYWAY bye gotta work gn

Seonghwa walked into his and Hongjoong's apartment, letting out a huge relieved sigh as he finally let his shoulders drop after a whole day of tension and stress, toeing off his shoes and shrugging off his blazer, carelessly depositing it onto the coat holder they had by the shoe rack, leaving the small entry space as he walked onto the marble floor. 

"Hongjoong-ah, I'm home!" The alpha announced, shuffling further into the living room when he froze as the smell of cinnamon hit him. 

No, it wasn't the cinnamon scent that made him pause, it was the fact that it was _way_ sweeter and stronger than usual the alpha could taste it on his tongue. Hongjoong's scent wasn't this strong nor sweet earlier in the morning, it was like always, just that soft, albeit spicy delicious scent of cinnamon that Seonghwa never got tired of. The fact that it was _this_ sweet and strong meant that Hongjoong was in heat, but they both calculated his heat cycles together and his next heat wasn't supposed to be until next week. 

"Hongjoong-ah?" Seonghwa called out, pacing faster in concern. He was out the whole day, and who knows when the heat started. Regardless, Hongjoong must be in so much pain right now. "Hongjoong-ah?"

Seonghwa felt like a horrible alpha. 

"A-Alpha…" Hongjoong's weak voice called out from the bedroom, hiccuping and sobbing, and Seonghwa ran, discarding his things and threw open the door.

"Hongjoong-ah!" Seonghwa gasped as the cinnamon scent only got thicker and sweeter, rushing over to the omega. 

Hongjoong was on the bed, tear streaks on his face, cheeks red from the fever heat always brought. The omega was panting, breath shallow and heavy, completely naked on the bed, slick dripping like crazy down his thighs from his hole, and cock aching red and leaking. One look at the sheets and Seonghwa knew Hongjoong had tried to relieve himself by jerking off, judging by the dried cum stains on the velvet sheets, but as always, it was never enough. That was just how heats worked. 

"Hongjoong-ah, what happened, baby?" Seonghwa asked, sitting on the bed and brushing Hongjoong's wet bangs aside, caressing Hongjoong's cheek. 

"Dunno, I-I dunno, Hwa, it just- it just-" Hongjoong winced suddenly, burying his cheek into the pillows, as fresh new tears ran down his flushed cheeks. "Hn- Alpha- Alpha, need you- Need you- Please, please-"

"Okay, baby, alright, I got you," Seonghwa shushed the omega, running his hand through Hongjoong's hair before kissing his hot forehead. The alpha leaned back, taking off his clothes as fast as he can. He moved to grab the condoms, deciding he wouldn't need the lube judging by how much slick was pouring out of Hongjoong, only to be stopped by a burning hand on his wrist and a whimper from Hongjoong. 

"Joong-ah?" Seonghwa asked, looking at the omega questioningly. 

"Alpha- Hwa- In me," the omega heaved, pulling Seonghwa towards him weakly. They fell back onto the bed, Hongjoong onto the pillows and Seonghwa half on top of him, Hongjoong's hands desperately grabbing at Seonghwa, trying to stay as close as he could. "In me, Hwa- Knot me, _please_ , alpha-" 

"Baby, wait, are you sure about this?" Seonghwa tried to affirm again, because Hongjoong had never truly clearly expressed any desire to have pups, despite how much they both loved children, until this moment.

"Yeees," Hongjoong whined. "Yes, _please_ , knot- wan' knot- wanna be full of your pups, _please, Hwa_ -" Hongjoong choked off, sobbing as the pain returned.

"Okay, baby, shh, alpha's got you, it's gonna be okay," Seonghwa cooed, properly getting on top of Hongjoong, the omega sighing as Seonghwa's comforting lavender scent encased him, soothing the heat a little. "I'm going to prep you, okay? Just a little more, Joong-ah, and I'll have you full of my pups, okay?"

Hongjoong only nodded vigorously and Seonghwa peppered kisses on his face and down his body, relishing in Hongjoong's soft moans and mewls. He sat up after placing a soft kiss on Hongjoong's tip, and slung one of Hongjoong's legs onto his shoulder, before working a long finger into the omega. Hongjoong was so loose and so _wet_ , sucking up the finger so easily, and Seonghwa groaned at the slick sensation and at the thought of breeding Hongjoong full of his pups. Hongjoong would be his, and they'd have their own little family, and _god_ , Seonghwa's alpha was going crazy at the thought of that. Hongjoong was such a good omega, they'd make such good pups together. 

"Alpha~" Hongjoong whined, "another, _please._ "

Seonghwa nodded, kissing the side of Hongjoong's knee, massaging the omega's thigh with his free hand as he worked another finger in, scissoring and then entering yet another digit in when Hongjoong nodded again. He thrusted in and out, mind hazy with the cinnamon smell assaulting his senses and the feeling of Hongjoong's warmth, so _wet_ and loose just for him, trying to find that sweet spot that had Hongjoong keening and arching off the sheets. 

"Hn- Alpha!" Hongjoong suddenly shouted, arching off the sheets, and Seonghwa knew he had found it. "Seong _hwa_ , now, _now, now_!"

Seonghwa wasted no time lining himself up at Hongjoong's entrance and thrusted in with one smooth movement of his hips, burying himself to the hilt in Hongjoong, who gasped and sighed in relief as he finally got what he wanted and _needed_ . Seonghwa then moved out and pushed back in, setting a steady, strong pace, thrusting into Hongjoong's pliant body, as the omega weakly moaned and mewled at every thrust, too deep in his pleasure to even _think._ All the omega knew was his alpha was here with him, everything felt fucking good, and his alpha was going to fill him to the brim, breed him full of his pups, and _god,_ Hongjoong wanted that, he _desired_ that. 

"Alpha, 'm coming," Hongjoong sobbed out, feeling that white hot pleasure pool in his stomach. Seonghwa picked up his pace and deepened his thrust, hitting that sweet spot, and Hongjoong saw stars. 

"Then, come for me, Joong, come for me, be a good omega for alpha, will you?" Seonghwa muttered and Hongjoong came after a few more thrusts all over his stomach and Seonghwa's abdomen, moaning and crying out Seonghwa's name. "Yes, good boy, such a good little omega, you're such a great omega, aren't you?" 

"Hh- yes- only for alpha, only for _alpha_ ," Hongjoong whined, "Seonghwa, _please_ , knot, knot, knot-"

"Okay, baby, I got you," Seonghwa kept going, chasing his own high, "I'm coming, baby."

"Please, please come inside me, alpha, _breed me_."

Seonghwa groaned as he pressed deep inside, cumming against Hongjoong's prostate as Hongjoong moaned at the feeling of Seonghwa's knot pulling against his rim. Hongjoong came again weakly at the feeling of being filled to the brim, the idea of being such a good omega for his alpha, being full of his alpha's pups too fucking good for him to bear. They panted, Hongjoong falling back against the pillows, sighing as he felt the heat and pain subside, thanks to Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa stayed still, panting, letting his knot go down and then pulled out, relishing in the way his cum dripped out of Hongjoong's hole, mixing in with the slick. 

"How are you feeling, baby?" Seonghwa asked gently. 

"Better," Hongjoong sighed. "Thank you so much, Hwa."

"Not a problem, Joongie," Seonghwa smiled, kissing Hongjoong's forehead. 

"I really do hope I get pregnant though," Hongjoong bashfully admitted, "I want to give you as many children as I can."

Seonghwa chuckled, and kissed Hongjoong deeply. 

"Thank you so much, Hongjoong. You did so well today."

"Mm, thank you, Hwa."

"I'll go and get a towel, okay? Just stay here," Seonghwa said, and got up, going into the bathroom. 

He couldn't stop the smile creeping onto his face at the thought of having a family of his own with Hongjoong, the man he loved with his whole heart.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! hope you liked it! Thank you for your support 💕


End file.
